


Golden Age

by Astrarian



Series: Writer's Month, August 2020 [8]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Multi, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrarian/pseuds/Astrarian
Summary: It's August 8th, Nomi's birthday--the cluster's birthday. She wakes up smiling.(Writer's month 2020 - Day 8: eight)
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks, Nomi Marks & The Cluster
Series: Writer's Month, August 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Golden Age

**Author's Note:**

> There is arguably no better day on which to post shameless Sense8 fluff.

Nomi’s drawn ever-so-gently from sleep by Neets tracing the curves of her ribs, by Lito’s joy over his homemade champagne brunch, by warm sunlight slanting across the bed. She’s smiling before she’s really aware of it. 

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Amanita whispers in Nomi’s ear. “Happy birthday.”

“Mmm,” Nomi murmurs back. She won’t open her eyes just yet, basking in these moments before anything else really matters. 

“Mmm?” Neets teases, nudging her nose against Nomi’s before kissing her sweetly, palm warm over Nomi’s chest. Nomi shifts to get closer, sighing.

She’s not alone; it’s past midnight in Seoul, and Sun’s in bed too, finally still, simply listening to Kwan-Ho talk. She sighs as well, arousal lingering, wishing that she could stay awake forever, exactly as Nomi had the previous night at the time when she and Neets would usually go to sleep but Sun was mid-celebration.

“It’s wonderful,” Nomi had said to Amanita, swaying in time with Sun to the melody of a pop song playing over the radio a world away.

“Guess we’re staying up, then,” Neets had answered, grinning, matching Nomi’s rhythm.

So much of their life is like this: the cluster and their lovers accompanying each other through sunrise and sunset again and again. They live, and dance, and laugh, and they rarely want to lose out by sleeping, though they must. It seems like they’re living inside one single glorious day—a summer vacation that keeps going.

The external world is such a mess, truthfully. But her personal world? Before, even though she had Neets, Nomi had never really imagined that her entire existence could be filled with support and love and acceptance. Now, it’s been more than two years since she married this wonderful woman beside her, since they all dared to stop holding their breath, and she’s still as happy as she was on her wedding night.

For a few moments, it’s tempting to let Sun’s contentment draw Nomi back towards sleep. But Rajan’s presenting a second birthday cake to Wolfgang and Kala, this one for Wolfgang specifically, because their evening is for Wolfgang after their day was for Kala. And Capheus is laughing with Jela and Zakia, switching to their second film of the evening. And not so far away, because they at least live in the same country, Will’s saying, “Come here.”

Ostensibly he’s talking to Riley. But his words are absolutely for Nomi as well. Or perhaps it’s actually Neets speaking, because her fingers begin to trace Nomi’s chest again, not at all tired despite the four birthdays they’ve effectively already celebrated.

Nomi hums, coming to life under the attention. Neets chuckles softly. “Yeah?” she says against Nomi’s lips.

“Oh yeah,” Nomi agrees. “It’s a good morning.”

Nothing’s perfect, apparently. Yet here in Amanita’s grasp, basking in the sunlight, her cluster less than a breath away, Nomi still feels like it can be.


End file.
